The ultimate tournament of all time ever OR TUTOATE
by Wolf Kin20
Summary: Basically battles between alot of different characters I'll post a link to a bio for each character at the start of each battle. Sorry I suck at summaries just read chapter 1 and if you don't care go on your merry way.
1. 1

**Hey all a while back my friend Shane and I had an idea, not an original idea, to pitch characters from different formats and backgrounds against each other in epic battles.**

**Basically characters from everything movies, TV shows, animes , games, books and such were all in the initial list but seeing as I couldn't find said list I randomly selected 16 characters (A lot which I changed due to being over powered and being an obvious winner).**

**How this'll work is I'll compare each combatant based on skills, equipment and a lot of other stuff. I'll also justify and write each fight up.**

**So the following is the tournament list for round 1. **

[1]

D (Vampire Hunter D)

Naruto Uzamaki

[2]

Master Chief

Jiro Mochizuki

[3]

Balrog (Lord of the Rings)

Alucard (Hellsing)

[4]

Goku

Nightmare (Soul series)

[5]

Vincent Valentine

Beyond the grave

[6]

Death (Darksiders)

Superman

[7]

Captain Hazama

Ryu Hyabusa

[8]

Lord Death (Soul Eater)

Deadpool

**I'll get battle 1 posted ASAP but in the meantime post your favourite to win in a review and throw a follow on this so you can keep track and not lose the fic.**


	2. Prelude

**Quick little intro-like part. All the battles are gonna take place in a basic arena so that no-one has home advantage.**

The fighters woke up around an arena.

'Greetings champions' An ethereal voice echoed 'You have been chosen to compete in this tournament to discover whom amongst you is the best. The victor shall have the honour of being champion of champions. Good luck to all and may the best warrior win'


	3. D VS Naruto

**Preliminaries round 1**

**Combatants:**

D (Vampire Hunter D)

wiki/D

Naruto Uzamaki (Shippuden series)

wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki

**Story bit:**

Naruto and D entered the arena. D drew his longsword as Naruto began to stretch. Each exchanged a small bow and the battle began.

D dashed forward and started to slash at Naruto.

'_He's fast' _Naruto thought while dodging D's attacks

Naruto waited for an opening before launching a kick at D. The Vampire hunter was sent backwards buying Naruto a chance to charge up a rasengan. D recovered and saw the boy charging at him. He picked up his sword and thrust it at the orb of energy in Naruto's hand. For a second there was stillness but then the chakra orb exploded sending the two to opposite ends of the arena.

'Nice move' Naruto said as he stood up

D nodded

'But now it's time to take it up a notch' Naruto said whilst making rapid hand signs.

After he'd finished his appearance changed

'See now because of my sage mode I can fight with speed like you'

'we'll see' D said springing forward to attack.

D unleashed a flurry of attacks which Naruto blocked with 2 of his kunai. They exchanged blows for several moments before jumping back.

'This is going nowhere' Naruto growled before throwing 1 of the kunai at D who parried it with his sword.'

'_Damn this guy seems to know all my moves' _Naruto thought

Naruto studied his opponent's eyes but could tell nothing from D's calm expression. Naruto began to make hand signs.

D remained calm, preparing for Naruto's move. From what he'd already seen when Naruto made a hand sign he was using a power.

Suddenly Naruto slammed his hand down. There was a huge plume of smoke. When it cleared D saw a massive toad.

'Hmmmm hey kid where are we?' Gamabunta asked

'We're in some kinda tournament' Naruto said 'and that guys our enemy'

Gamabunta looked down at D 'this shrimp is giving you trouble'

The toad leapt into the air and came down on top of D

'There done'

'Thank you chief toad' Naruto said with a laugh

His laugh was cut short when a blade burst through his chest

'Was that it?' D asked

Gamabunta disappeared and Naruto and D fell to the ground. D stood up and pulled his sword free before walking away.

**Outcome:**

D wins

**Justification:**

**Equipment:**

This was simple to call. D has a long sword and not much else in the terms of equipment or weapons. Naruto on the other hand has kunais and a range of different shurikens. In terms of a straight up battle using only weapons and without powers Naruto would win based on the fact his weapons are mainly ranged whereas D's are melee

**Advantage** Naruto

**Powers/Abilities:**

This was quite difficult until I remembered D's insane healing factor which tilted the scales in his favour. Naruto has an insane number of Jutsus at his disposal and most of all he has his sage form on top of being able to summon gamabunta. However although the sage form puts him on par in terms of speed and agility with D the fact remains D won't die.

**Advantage** D

**Weaknesses:**

D's main weakness is massive heat exhaustion. Basically it won't come into context whilst he battles Naruto. If it was Sasuke who uses mainly fire style jutsus then D would have a problem. On the other hand Narutos weakness can be used by D. Naruto can be rash and often jumps to attack whereas D is used to planning whilst fighting his vampiric foes.

**Advantage** D

**Training/Experience:**

This was another difficult one and in the end I put it down to age. D had been doing his thing for nearly 5000 years so he's probably more used to battle than Naruto. However Naruto has only been fighting for about 9 years (I don't pay a lot of attention to Naruto sorry if I'm wrong).

**Advantage **D


	4. Master Chief VS Jiro

**Preliminaries round 2**

**Combatants:**

Master Chief

wiki/John-117

Jiro Mochizuki

** wiki/Jiro_Mochizuki **

**Story bit:**

Jiro and the Chief entered the arena.

'Good luck' Master Chief said

'And to you the same' Jiro said

They each drew their weapons, Jiro his sword and chief his rifle. There was a stillness in the air. Chief acted first. His training kicked in. He raised his assault rifle and fired off 2 quick bursts. Chief looked carefully to see the bullets floating just infront of Jiro.

'A smart move if you weren't fighting a vampire as old as me' Jiro explained before letting the bullets drop.

Chief holstered his rifle and assumed a fighting pose. He'd been trained in CQC so he was far from helpless. Jiro dashed forward and swung the silver sword in a horizontal arc.

Chief raised his armoured arm and blocked the sword. He swung out with punch but Jiro jumped back before the attack landed.

Chief moved in close and kicked the sword from Jiro's hands.

'Come on an even fight' Master Chief said

Jiro smirked and the 2 began to exchange punches. Jiro dodged chiefs while the Spartan allowed the attacks to land. The vampire's punches were denting the chiefs armour but the Spartan was waiting for Jiro to mess up. Chief waited before swinging in with a kick. Jiro was spun around dazed by the master Chief's kick.

The Spartan quickly put the magnum to Jiro's head before pulling the trigger rapidly. He emptied the clip ending the fight.

**Outcome:**

Chief wins

**Justification:**

**Equipment:**

For the purposes of this match I gave Master Chief an assault rifle and a magnum, yeah not really fair game against a vampire like Jiro but he's a SPARTAN-II so he's got his suit for protection and on top of the protection it also means he can land some pretty mean punches.

Jiro only really has the silver blade, which is designed for killing vampires. We've never really seen what it does against heavy armour like a MJOLNIR suit. I'd say that puts him at a big disadvantage.

**Advantage** Master Chief

**Powers/Abilities:**

Master Chief is a super-soldier, raised from childhood to be faster, stronger and well better (not a pun) than the rest of humanity. He can easily keep up with a vamp in terms of speed. Aside from that I'd say he doesn't have any real powers.

Jiro on the other hand has a wide variety of powers due to being a vampire. The most notable is his natural speed and agility. Another is his eye raid power, which probably won't be useful against Chief but still worth a mention. I'd say the best advantage he has against chief is well being bulletproof due to his telekinesis thing.

**Advantage** Jiro

**Weaknesses:**

Chief has but 1 weakness, getting punched in the back. As every Halo player knows a SPARTAN can survive being hit with bullets everywhere but being hit in the back once is uber fatal.

Jiro has multiple weaknesses which are basically generic vampish weaknesses i.e. sunlight, salt water and such. The strangest thing about Jiro though is that these only seem to weaken him rather than downright killing him.

**Advantage** Master Chief

**Training/Experience:**

Master Chief was trained from birth to be a super soldier, to crush rebellions. Then he went toe-to-toe with a few hundred covenant, survived a punch of near suicidal situations, took down a covenant planet and survived the flood multiple times. Basically he has been through some amount of crap in his life.

Jiro is the next step under a source blood (for those of you who haven't watched BBB that's powerful) so he's been around for a while. We never get his exact age but he's pretty old so if in all that time he's been fighting vampires then he's bound to have some fighting experience but in terms of what each went through Chief wins out.

**Advantage **Master Chief


End file.
